Todetode's sandbox (helical-spar political game test page)
The maps HiPhat's worldgamel geo.png|The planet's terrain. HiPhat's worldgamel nation states.png|The nation states. HiPhat's lhj.png|The 10 biggest earthquakes in the last 100 years. HiPhat's v.png|The types of political regimes. HiPhat's t.png|The main creeds. HiPhat's x.png|The office langues. HiPhat's g.png|The common languages. HiPhat's w.png|The economic types. HiPhat's h.png|The main ethnicities. HiPhat's ho.png|The main power generation sources. HiPhat's lh.png|The literacy rates. HiPhat's hj.png|The Life expectancies. HiPhat's hj.png|The number of military personnel. HiPhat's hj.png|The Atomic arsenals. Nations Confederation of Democratic American sates Ohio Pennsylvania New York Sacramento Boston Oregon Tacoma Sitka (Tlingit: Sheetʼká) Connecticut Jeuano Delaware The Circle of Franco-Germanic Principalities, Duchies and Bishoprics (German: Der Kreis der Deutsch-Französischen Fürstentümer, Herzogtümer und Bistümer, French: Le Cercle des Principautés, Duchés et Évêchés Franco-Germaniques Bishopric of Ratzeburg (German: Bistum Ratzeburg) Duchy of Saxony (Low German: Hartogdom Sassen, German: Herzogtum Sachsen). Bishopric of Minden (German: Bistum Minden). Prince-Bishopric of Brixen (Italian; Principato Vescovile di Bressanone, Czech: Diecéze Brixenská, Slovak: Princ-Biskupstvo z Brixenu, German: Hochstift Brixen) The Prince-Bishopric of Freising (German: Hochstift Freising) Principality of Lippe (German: Fürstentum Lippe) Prince-Bishopric of Warmia (Estonian: Ermlandi Piiskopkond, Danish: Ermland Bispedømme, Polish: Biskupie Księstwo Warmińskie, Czech: Varmský Princ-Biskupství, German: Fürstbistum Ermland, Belorussian: Prync-biskupstva Varmijskaha) Prince-Bishopric of Basel (German: Hochstift Basel) Prince-Bishopric of Regensburg (German: Fürstbistum Regensburg) Prince-Bishopric of Metz (Principauté épiscopale de Metz (fr), Fürstbistum Metz (de)) Principality of Neuchâtel (Fürstentum Neuenburg (German), Principauté de Neuchâtel (French)) Duchy of Cleves (German: Herzogtum Kleve; Dutch: Hertogdom Kleef) Duchy of Nassau (German: Herzogtum Nassau) Prince-Bishopric of Trent (Principato Vescovile di Trento (Italian), Principele-Episcopia Trentului (Romanian), Hochstift Trient (German)) Confederal Republic of Anhalt (German:Bundesrepublik Anhalt, Plosh: Konfederacyjna Republika Anhalt, Czech: Konfederační republika Anhaltská) Passau Magdeburg (Low Saxon: Meideborg) Halle (Saale) (colloquially: Halle) Lutherstadt Wittenberg, Hansestadt Stendal Schernikau Bismarck Haldensleben Bitterfeld Dessau Fascist English Confederation Wrexham (Welsh: Wrecsam) Dumfries (Scottish Gaelic: Dùn Phris) Smethwick Sunderland Bolsover Matlock Louth Nottinghamshire Staffordshire Bakewell Buxton Bedfordshire Rutland Surrey Democratic Republic of Wessex Brent Hampshire Dorsetshire Buckinghamshire Herefordshire Mercian Confederation Herefordshire Leicestershire Shropshire Crewe Chesterfield Northumbrian Confederation Northumbria Cravendale Preston Hexham Harrogate. Tintwistle Cumbria Bassetlaw The Fascist Confederation of the Deep South Alabama Miami Mississippi Arkansas Pensacola Tallahassee Tampa Orlando Bloxi United Netherlands (Verenigd Nederland) * Kingdom of the Polders (Dutch: Koninkrijk van de Polders) * Prince-Bishopric of Utrecht (Sticht Utrecht (Dutch)) Alliance of Somali States (Isbahaysiga dowlad goboleedyada Soomaaliya) *Republic of Hargeysa (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Hargeysa) *Republic of Bari (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Bari) *Republic of Ceerigaabo (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Ceerigaabo) *Republic of Jamaame (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Jamaame) *Republic of Ciyaal Xamar (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Ciyaal Xamar) *Republic of Barawa (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Barawa) *Republic of Bakool (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Bakool) *Republic of Kismaayo (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Kismaayo) *Republic of Ogaadeen (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Ogaadeen) The Greek Alliance of City States (Greek: I Ellinikí Symmachía ton Politeiakón Kratón) Democratic Republic of Greece (Greek: Laïkí Dimokratía tis Elládos) Kingdom of Greece (Greek: Vasíleio tis Elládas) Empire of Trebizond (Greek: Aftokratoría tis Trapezoúntas) Empire of Thessalonica (Greek: Aftokratoría Thessaloníkis) Other one entity single sovereign states The Independent State of Samoa (Samoan: Malo Saʻoloto Tutoʻatasi o Sāmoa) Republic of Lithuania (Lithuanian: Lietuvos Respublika, Swedish: Republiken Litauen, Russia: Respublika Litva, German: Republik Litauen, Catalan: República de Lituània, Belorussian: Litoŭskaja Respublika, Polish: Republika Litewska, Ukrainian: Lytovsʹka Respublika) Republic of Latvia (Latvin: Latvijas Republik, Russian: Latviyskaya Respublika, Hungarian: Lett Köztársaság, Czech: Lotyšská republika, Swedish: Republiken Lettland) Kingdom of Serbia (Serbian\Croat\Bosnian: Kraljevina Srbija, Hungarian: Szerb Királyság, Albanian: Mbretëria e Serbisë, Romanian: Regatul Serbiei) Socialist Republic of Ukraine (Ukranian: Sotsialistychna Respublika Ukraïna, Beorussian: Sacyjalistyčnaja Respublika Ukraina, Russian: Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika Ukraina) Grand Duchy of Kiev (Ukrainian: Велике князівство Києві, Velyke Knyazivstvo Kyyevi), Swedish: Storhertigdömet Kiev, Dutch:Groothertogdom Kiev, Belorussia: Vialikaje Kniastva Kijeŭskaje) Hungarian: Kijev Nagyhercegség Federal Republic of Estonia (Estonian: Liitvabariigi Eestis, Swedish: Förbundsrepubliken Estland, Belorussian: Fiederatyŭnaja Respublika Estonija) Kingdom of Corsica (Regnu Corsica (Corsican), Règne Corsega (Provencal), Regne de Còrsega (Catalan), Ir-Renju ta 'Korsika (Maltese), Korsikako Erresuma (Basque)) City state of Neum (Bosnian\Croatian\Serbian Gradska država Neum, Bulgarian: Gradskata dŭrzhava Neum, Catalan: Ciutat Estat de Neum, Greek: To krátos tis pólis Neum, Macedonian: Gradskata država Nojm, Turkish: Neum Şehir Eyaleti, Czech: Město Neum, Slovak: Mesto Neum, Estonian: Neumi linnriik) Fascist Republic of Greece (Greek: Fasistikí Dimokratía tis Elládos) Democratic Spanish Republic (Spanish: República Democrática Española) The City State of Barcelona (Catalan: Estat de la ciutat de Barcelona) Kingdom of Galicia (Reino de Galicia or Galiza (Galician), Reino de Galicia (Spanish), Reino da Galiza (Portuguese)) The Arab Islamic Republic of Basra (Arabic: Jumhuriat Albsrt Alearabiat al'Iislamia) Pontianak Sultanate (Malay: Kesultanan Pontianak) Soviet Republic of Greece (Greek: Sovietikí Dimokratía tis Elládas) Free and Democratic Devonian Republic The Democratic Technocracy of Teesside The Marxist People's democratic Republic of Strathkelvin (Scots Gealic: Poblachd Deamocratach Sluagh Marxist Srath Chealbhainn) Republic of Senegal (Réewum Senegaal (Wolof), Renndaandi Senegal (Fula), République du Sénégal (French)) Republic of Uzbekistan (Ózbekiston Respublikasi (Uzbek)) Independent State of Samoa (Malo Saʻoloto Tutoʻatasi o Sāmoa (Samoan)) Republic of Tajikistan (Tajik: Jumhurii Tojikiston) The Republic of Almaty (Kazakh: Almatı Qalası) Islamic Republic of Mauritania ((Arabic) al-Jumhūrīyah al-Islāmīyah al-Mūrītānīyah République islamique de Mauritanie (French)), informally Mauritania (Arabic: Mūrītānyā, French: Mauritanie), Ashanti Empire (Asante Twi: Asanteman) Aro Confederacy (Igbo: Omu Aro) Mayan Socialist Republic (Yucatec Mayan: República le Socialista u Maya) The Republic of Yucatán (Spanish : República de Yucatán, Yucatec Mayan: Le República u Yucatá) Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic (Yucatec Mayan: Liberal ka democrática occidental República Maya le k'a'nabo') Republic of Panama (Spanish: República de Panamá) Johor Sultanate (Malay: Kesultanan Johor) Independent State of Milne Bay (Tok Pisin: Independent Stet bilong Milen Be) Free City State of Osnabrück (German: Freistaat Osnabrück) Free City State of Lübeck (German: Freistaat Lübeck, Danish: Gratis Bystat Lübeck) Grand Duchy of Luxembourg (Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg (Luxembourgish), Grand-Duché de Luxembourg (French) Großherzogtum Luxemburg (German), or informally; Luxembourg (Luxembourgish: Lëtzebuerg, French: Luxembourg; German: Luxemburg) The Republic of Buryatia (Russian: Respublika Buryatiya, Buryat: Buryaad Ulas, Mongolian: Buriad Uls) The Republic of the Strait of Hormuz (Turkish: Hürmüz Boğazı Cumhuriyeti, Azeri: Hörmüz Boğazı Respublikası, Persian: Jomhuri-ye Tangeh-ye Hormoz, Arabic: al-Jumhūriyya al-Maḍīq Hurmuz, Portuguese: República do Estreito de Ormuz) The Sultanate of Oman (Arabic:‎ Salṭanat ʻUmān), informally, Oman (ʻumān) Kingdom of Morocco (Arabic: al-mamlakah al-maghribiyah, Standard Moroccan Tamazight: tageldit n lmaɣrib, French: Royaume du Maroc), informally, Morocco (Arabic: al-maġhrib, Standard Moroccan Tamazight: lmeɣrib; French: Maroc) Kingdom of Tunisia (French: Royaume de Tunisie; Arabic: el-Mamlka et-Tūnsīya) The Emirate of Abu Dhabi (Arabic:‎ Imārat Abū Ẓaby) The Emirate of Dubai (Arabic: Imārat Dubayy) Republic of Bashkortostan (Russian: Respublika Bashkortostan, or casually, Bashkiria; Russian: Bashkiriya} The Free Republic of Lake Balaton (Hungarian: A Balatoni Szabad Köztársaság) Kingdom of Wallachia (Romanian: Regatul Țării Românești) Slovak Republic (Slovak: Slovenská republika, About this sound Kingdom of Bohemia (Czech: České království, German: Königreich Böhmen, Slovak: České Kráľovstvo) The Socialist Republic of Islington Republic of Malaŵi (Dziko la Malaŵi (Chichewa), Charu cha Malaŵi (Chitumbuka)) Ethiopian Empire (Amharic: Mängəstä Ityop'p'ya) Oyo Empire (Yoruba: Ilú-ọba Ọ̀yọ́) Mali Empire (Bambara: Manden Kurufaba) The Sikh Empire (Punjabi: Sikh Khalsa Raj) United Provinces of the Río de la Plata (Spanish: Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata), The Social Democratic Republic of Ireland. (Irish: Poblacht Shóisialta Dhaonlathach na hÉireann) Irish Soviet Socialist Republic of Ireland (Irish: Poblacht Sóisialach Sóivéadach na hÉireann) Plurinational State of Bolivia (Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia (Spanish), Tetã Hetãvoregua Mborivia (Guarani), Wuliwya Suyu (Aymara), Puliwya Mamallaqta (Quechua)) Cornish Republic (Kernewek Repoblek (Cornish)) Free Republic of Saigon (Vietnamese: Cộng hòa Sài Gòn tự do) The Divine Yiddish Republic (Yiddish: Di getlekh eydish refublik) The Yiddish People's Socialist Republic (Yiddish: Di r eydishe r satsyalistishe r refublik) State of Israel (Arabic: Isrāʾīl, Hebrew: Medinat Yisraʾel) Islamic Republic of Cambodia (Kamar: satharonarodth ai sla m kampouchea) Buddhist Republic of Angkor Wat (Kamar: satharonarodth preahpoutth sasanea angkorovot) The People's Republic of Kampuchea (Khmer: Sathéaranakrâth Pracheameanit Kâmpŭchéa; French: République populaire du Kampuchéa) Kingdom of Cambodia (Khmer: Prĕəh Riəciənaacak Kampuciə, French: Royaume du Cambodge) Emirate of Afghanistan (Pashto: Da Afghānistān Amārat) The Federal Republic of the Philippines (Filipino: Ang Pederal na Republika ng Pilipinas) Federal Republic of the Telugu (Telugu: Pheḍaral Ripablik āph Telugu) Democratic Icelandic Republic (Icelandic: Lýðræðislega Íslenska lýðveldið) Swahili Emirate (Swahili: Emirate ya Kiswahili) Republic of Ontario Republic of Québec (French: République du Québec) The Republic of Kalmykia (Russian: Respublika Kalmykiya, Kalmyk: Haľmg Tañğç) Hawaiian Kingdom (Hawaiian: Aupuni Mōʻī o Hawaiʻi) Republic of Tatarstan (Russian: Respúblika Tatarstán, or n casual use, Tatarstan (Russian: Tatarstán) Mongol Empire (Mongolian: Ikh Mongol Uls) United Industrial Soviet Socialist Republic of Western Russia (Russian: Ob"yedinennaya Industrial'naya Sovetskaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika Zapadnaya Rossiya) Komi Republic (Russian: Respúblika Kómi, Komi: Komi Respublika) The Divine Kingdom of the Great Steppe (Russian: Bozhestvennoye Tsarstvo Velikoy Stepi) Margraviate of Brandenburg (German: Markgrafschaft Brandenburg) Province of Westphalia (German: Provinz Westfalen) Duchy of Swabia (German: Herzogtum Schwaben) Free City of Bremen (German: Freie stadt Bremen, Low German: Friee stadt Breem) Free City of Hamburg (German: Freie stadt Hamburg; Low Saxon: Friee stadt Hamborg) Kingdom of Siam (Thai: Xāṇācạkr h̄æ̀ng s̄yām) Republic of the Euphrates (Kurdish: Komara Firatê) Bangladeshi Soviet Socialist Republic (Bengali: Bānlādēśī sōbhiẏēta samājatāntrika prajātantra) Polish People's Coastal Republic (Polish: Rzeczpospolita Polskie Wybrzeże Ludowe) Democratic Socialist Republic of Scunthorpshire Duchy of Courland and Semigallia (Kurzemes un Zemgales hercogiste (lv), Księstwo Kurlandii i Semigalii (pl), Herzogtum Kurland und Semgallen (de), Kuršo hercogystė (Lithuanian), Kuramaa hertsogiriik (Estonian), Kuronské a zemgalské vévodství (Czech), Hertigdömet Kurland-Semgallen (Swedish), Kuurinmaan ja Semgallian herttuakunta (Finnish), Hiercahstva Kurliandyja i Siemihalija (Belorussian)) Soviet Socialist Republic of Detroit Strine Republic Kiwi Republic Republic of Gran Canaria (Spanish: Republica de Gran Canaria) Zulu Kingdom (Zulu: Umbuso wamaZulu) Xhosa Kingdom (Xhosa: Ubukumkani bamaXhosa) The Republic of the Congo (Le République du Congo (French), Repubilika ya Kôngo (Kongo), Republíki ya Kongó (Lingala)) Kingdom of Kathmandu (Kāṭhamāḍauṁ kō rājya) Republic of Haiti (Haitian Creole: Repiblik Ayiti) The Otomia Nation (Querétaro Otomi: Ar Nación Otomía) Democratic Kingdom of Laos (Lao: Sathalanalad Pasathipatai Lav) Revolutionary Republic of Hanoi (Vietnamese: Cộng hòa cách mạng Hà Nội) Gujarati Coastal Republic (Gujarati: Gujarātī dariyā'i prajāsattāka) Coastal Islands Empire (Japanese: Engan shotō teikoku) A Great Inland Republic (Mathri: Grēṭa Inalam̐ḍa Ripablika) Kingdom of Jutland (Danish: Kongeriget Jylland) Spanish Empire (Spanish: Imperio Español) Great and Harmonious Republic (Mandarin Chinese: Wěidà ér héxié de gònghéguó) Armenian Democratic Republic (Arminian: Hay Demokratakan Hanrapetut’yun) Chechen Republic of Ichkeria (Chechen: Nóxçiyn Paçẋalq Içkeri, Russian: Chechénskaya Respúblika Ichkériya) Kingdom of Singhasari (Javanese: Karaton Singhasari, Indonesian: Kerajaan Singhasari) Javan Republic (Indonesian: Republik Jawa) The Republic of the Liberated Farmers (Afrikaans: Die Republiek van die Bevryde Boere) Small Republic of Estonia (Estonian; Väike Eesti Vabariik) A Great Coastal Republic (Hindi: Ek Mahaan Tateey Ganaraaj) The Ukrainian Republic of the Small Steppe (Ukrainian: Ukrayinsʹka Respublika Maloho Stepu) Democratic Republic of Snow and Ice (Finnish: Lumi- ja jäädemokraattinen tasavalta) Basque Republic (Basque: Euskal Errepublika) Democratic Republic of Wisconsin People's Socialist Republic of Albania (Albanian: Republika Popullore Socialiste e Shqipërisë (Albanian)) Democratic Republic of the Hausa (Hausa: Da mulkin Demokraɗiyya Jumhuriya na Hausa) Peoples' republic of the Hausa (Hausa: Jamhuriyar Jama'ar kasar Hausa) Islamic republic of the Hausa (Hausa: Jamhuriyar Musulunci ta kasar Hausa) Republic of Slovenia (Republika Slovenija (Slovene)) The Socialist Balkan Republic (Macedonian: Socijalističkata Balkanska Republika, Bosnian: Socijalistička Balkanska Republika, Albanian: Republika Socialiste Ballkanike, Bulgarian: Sotsialisticheskata Balkanska Republika, GreeK: I Sosialistikí Valkanikí Dimokratía) The Socialist Republic of Free Yorkshire (Tyke (Yorkshire English): T' Socialist Republic o' Free Yorksha) Kingdom of Bataan (Tagalog:Ang Kaharian ng Bataan) Serbian Empire (Serbian: Srpsko carstvo) Republic of Dubrovnik Dubrovačka Republika (Croatian) Empire of Nicaea (Greek: Aftokratoría tis Níkaias) Principality of Liechtenstein (Fürstentum Liechtenstein (German)) Mercantile City State of Zürich (German: Handelsstadt Zustand Zürich) The Republic of Greater Benin/ (Yoruba:Awọn Olominira ti o Tobi Benin) The Republic of Austria (German: Republik Österreich, Ostmittlboarisch : Republik da Östareich, Cornish: Repoblek Ostri, Scots: Republic o Austrick, Romanian: Republica Austria, Scots Galic: Poblacht na hOstaire, Welsh: Gweriniaeth Awstria, Hungarian: Osztrák Köztársaság, Alamanich: Republik de Eschtrych, Slovak: Rakúska republika, Czech: Rakouská republika, portuguese: República da Áustria), informaly Austria (Ostmittlboarisch: Östareich, Cornish: Ostri, Scots: Austrick, Romanian: Austria, Scots Galic: Ostaire, Welsh: Awstria, Hungarian: Osztrák, Alamanich: Eschtrych, Slovak: Rakúska , Czech: Rakouská , Portugese: Áustria) The Kingdom of Windsor-upon-the-Thames Republic of Armagh (Irish: Poblacht Ard Mhacha) Republic of Antrim (Irish: Poblacht Aontroma) Free State of Iowa Democratic Republic of Kansas Greater Portuguese Empire (Portuguese: Grande Império Português) Portuguese Empire (Portuguese: Império Português) The Democratic and Independent Grand Duchy of Madeira (Portuguese: Grão-Ducado Democrático e Independente da Madeira). The League of Francophone States (French: La Ligue des États Francophones) *Kingdom of Wallonia (Waloon: Royaume de Wallonie) *Prince-Bishopric of Liège (Fürstbistum Lüttich (German) Principauté de Liége (French), Prinsbisdom Luik (Dutch), Principåté d' Lidje (Walloon)) *The Republic of the Free French (French: La République des Français Libres) *The Free Duchy of Cherbourg (French: Le Duché Libre de Cherbourg) The Circle of Italian Duchies (Italian: Il Cerchio dei Ducati Italiani) *Duchy of Parma (Ducato di Parma (Italian)) *Duchy of Milan (Ducato di Milano (Italian)). *Grand Duchy of Tuscany (Granducato di Toscana (Italian)) *Duchy of Ferrara (Emilian: Ducàt ad Frara, Italian: Ducato di Ferrara)). *Most Serene Republic of Lucca (Serenissima Repubblica Lucense (Italian)) *The Republic of Pisa (Italian: Repubblica di Pisa) *Republic of Genoa (Repubblica di Genova "La Superba" (Italian), Repúbrica de Zêna (Ligurian)) Alliance of Causes Mountain Peoples (Azeri:Dağ Causes xalqlarının ittifaqları) Baku Khanate (Azerbaijani: Bakı xanlığı, Persian:Khānāt-e Baku) Talysh Khanate (Persian: Khānāt-e Tālesh, Azerbaijani: Talış xanlığı, Talysh: Tolışi xanəti) Ganja Khanate (Persian: Khānāt-e Ganjeh, Azerbaijani: Gəncə xanlığı) Derbent Khanate (Persian: Khānāt-e Darband, Azerbaijani: Dərbənd xanlığı) Republic of Adygea (Russian: Respublika Adygeya, Adyghe: Adygæ Respublik), Gazikumukh- Lak Khanate (Lak: Gazigumukssa-Lakssa Khanlug) Greater Georgia (Georgian: Didi Sakartvelo) Kingdom of Kartli (Georgian: kartlis samepo) Democratic Mountainous Republic of Georgia (Georgian: Sakartvelos demok’rat’iuli mtiani resp’ublik’a) Kingdom of Scotland (Gaelic: Rìoghachd na h-Alba) Renfrew ( Scottish Gaelic: Rinn Friù) Lanark (Scottish Gaelic: Lannraig, Scots: Lanrik) Milltown of Rothiemay (Scottish Gaelic: Ràth a' Mhuigh) Falkirk (Scots: The Fawkirk; Scottish Gaelic: An Eaglais Bhreac) Glasgow (Scots: Glesga, Scottish Gaelic: Glaschu) Fife (Scottish Gaelic: Fìobha; Scots: Fife) Kilmarnock (Scottish Gaelic: Cille Mheàrnaig) Edinburgh (Scottish Gaelic: Dùn Èideann) Oban (An t-Òban in Scottish Gaelic) Dundee (Scottish Gaelic: Dùn Dè) Stirlingshire (Scots: Coontie o Stirlin, Scottish Gaelic: Siorrachd Sruighlea) Clackmannan (Scottish Gaelic: Clach Mhanain) Tillicoultry (Scottish Gaelic: Tulach Cultraidh) Alloa (Scottish Gaelic: Alamhagh) Edzell (Scots: Aigle; Scottish Gaelic: Eigill) Paisley (Scots: Paisley, Scottish Gaelic: Pàislig) Kingdom of Wales (Welsh: Teyrnas Cymru) *Cynon Valley (Welsh: Cwm Cynon) *Ergyng (Welsh: Ergyng) *Radnor (Welsh: Faesyfed) *Ogmore (Welsh: Ogwr) *Brecon (Welsh: Aberhonddu) *Valley of the Tywi (Welsh: Ystrad Tywi) *Glywysing (Glywysing) *Lampeter (Welsh: Llanbedr Pont Steffan (formal); Llambed (colloquial)) Yet to be singed and thus used color-boxes Category:Map Games Category:Sandbox Category:Test Category:Constructed world Category:Con-world Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Fiction Category:Fictitious nation Category:War Category:Cold War